powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison Rocca
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Blue Mystic Ranger - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Blue Legend Warrior }} |-|Titan= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Mystic Mermaid - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Mystic Lion }} |shadeofcolor = deepskyblue |casts = Melanie Vallejo Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese Dub) }} "Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger!" Element of Water~Blue Legend Warrior!" Madison "Maddie" Rocca is the Blue Mystic Ranger 'and the major protagonist of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. Biography Madison (sometimes affectionately called "Maddie") is Vida's sister. Madison expresses herself by filming people on her video camera, as she wants to become a producer. In the episode "Rock Solid," Nick misjudged her at one point, suggesting that Maddie hides behind her camera. She then gets turned into stone by a Cockatrice-like monster name Clawbster, but after Nick defeated him, Madison was turned back to normal. In the episode "Long Ago," Madison kisses a frog, which turns into Daggeron. In the three-part episode of "Dark Wish," Madison and the Rangers get trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained the new Mystic Legend Armor. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate," it hints of a possible romance between Madison and Nick after they used their magic to defeat Octomus once and for all, Nick promised Madison he would return to Briarwood for her after visiting his adoptive parents, leaving her with his baby blanket. Super Megaforce Madison and the other Mystic Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Madison is the compassionate and kindhearted member of the group. She is the Ranger closest to Nick, in fact, it is hinted that they have romantic feelings for each other, and is seen in the last episode. Madison is shy and not very open, however, she has helped many people. Also, she refers herself as the "sister with the common sense," in contrast to her sister's hotheaded behavior. In addition, she finds anything slimy to be creepy. Family *Vida Rocca - Sister Blue Mystic Ranger - Mystic Mermaid= Mystic Mermaid : Mystic Force Blue Ranger's Titan Form. She wields a lance and can fuse her legs into a fishtail for swimming in water. Forms the Dragon Formation's tail or the anterior of Titan Megazord's legs, the shield on her back combines with the Mystic Minotaur's axe to form the Dragon Tail, while the lance combines with the Mystic Phoenix's sword to form a longer lance, which combines with the dragon tail to make a large sword. ;Additional Combinations *Mystic Mermaid can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, and Mystic Garuda to form Mystic Dragon. *Mystic Mermaid can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Garuda, and Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. Appearances: Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 - Blue Legend Warrior= *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff Appearances: Episodes 20-22, 24, 26-32 - Mystic Lion= A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. ;Additional Combinations *Mystic Lion can combine with the Mystic Firebird to form Manticore Megazord. Appearances: Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 }} Ranger Key The Blue Mystic Ranger Key is Madison's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Mystic Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Levira. The Blue Mystic Ranger key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Super Megaforce Blue for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack, which was used once against Skatana. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Blue Mystic Ranger being the third to go. Gallery Prmf-bluem.png|A male version of the Blue Mystic Ranger suit as seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Notes *Madison is similar to Tori from Ninja Storm, both in powers and Ranger colors and romances with boys (Blake for Tori and Nick for Madison). ** Additionally they both have a tail fin as their insignia. *Madison is the second female to be a Blue Power Ranger. *Madison is the only female Blue Ranger to have a Super Ranger form. *Technically, Madison has another Magiranger counterpart in Yuka Yamazaki, as both characters harbored romantic feelings for Nick and Kai respectively. This makes Madison the only ranger on the team to have two counterparts from Magiranger, as well as a rare ranger from outside the Zordon era to have more than one. *Madison's voice actress in the Japanese dub of Mystic Force is Haruka Tomatsu who would go on to portray Joyful Knight Candelilla in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Madison has Ranidaphobia (fear of frogs) after Vida stuck a frog in her dress as a kid. *Madison is the only Ranger whose Mystic Wizard predecessor is the opposite gender. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Ako Hayasaka - Second female Sentai Blue. *Yuka Yamazaki - Love interest of Kai Ozu (MagiRed). de:Madison Rocca ru:Мэдисон Рокка References Category:Blue Ranger Category:Mystic Force Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Sealife-themed Rangers Category:PR Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa